


Finding Fun

by fields_of_clover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_clover/pseuds/fields_of_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz meets a consultant, who tries to help grunchy Fitz find his fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Fun

"What the hell is going on here?" 

Never one to be overly surprised, she turned with a smile on her face, her amused blue eyes connecting with his icy glare, as the lab techs scattered like rats escaping from a sinking ship.

She could see the fear radiating off of her coworkers, and boldly stuck out her hand, "You must be Dr. Fitz."

He was squared up, with his hands on his hips, and he narrowed his eyes, "And you are?"

She smirked, dropping her arm to her side, when he didn't take her offered hand, "Not intimidated by you... at all."

He opened his mouth to tell her exactly why she should be, but she cut him off, smiling and motioning over her shoulder, to the fluid filled Erlenmeyer flasks behind her on the floor, "Want to play ring toss?"

He sputtered, "Ring toss! What? Are you mental?"

"I don't think so... but I am thirsty, and you did just scare all of my friends away."

"This is a lab... not a place of recreation."

She tossed a ring, ignoring his hostility, "Why can't it be both?"

He scoffed, "Because it can't. There are regulations-"

"That prohibit fun? That IS too bad..."

He narrowed his eyes even more, if that was at all possible, "Why?"

She looked at him, amused, "Because, I like fun... and you obviously don't... "

"I-"

"It's going to be a long six months... for you, Dr. Fitz."

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled, and tossed another ring, squeaking happily, when it caught, and looped over the neck of one of the flasks. Then she tossed the third, before jogging over to pick up the flask that she'd looped, sliding the remaining flasks into a tighter formation on the floor, and retrieving the rings, that appeared to actually be silver bangle bracelets of some sort.

He silently watched her drink the contents of the flask, and set the empty container in the lab sink, with several others, before she bouncily walked back over to him, tilting her head and smiling.

He usually had no problem intimidating subordinates, but this tiny, little woman was impossible, with her long blond hair, and big blue eyes, her peachy skin, and rosy cheeks, and from what he could see under her lab coat, generous bust-line.

He sighed, and dropped the frown, but he still didn't smile.

She noticed, of course, and laughed, "Don't give up, yet... I won't respect you in the morning."

He glared, "Are you making fun of me?"

She reached forward, and snaked her fingers around his forearm, tugging it forward, which he begrudgingly allowed, then she turned his hand palm up, and set the bracelets on his palm.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm trying to HAVE fun... with you," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

He gave her another narrow look, "Who are you?"

She motioned for him to toss, and when he did, she answered, "I'm Kelly. I'm here to consult."

He looked at her for a moment, "What's your field?"

She smiled, then motioned for him to toss again.

Once he did, she answered, "I'm an engineer... like you, Dr. Fitz... ."

"And why does Director Coulson think we need another engineer?" he asked, tossing the third ring, and looping a flask.

She walked over and retrieved the rung flask, and readjusted the remaining bottles into a tighter formation, before grabbing the rings, and walking back over to him, passing him the small glass bottle.

She smiled, waiting for him to examine the contents of the container.

He smelled the liquid, then raised his eyes, "Is this gin?"

She nodded, "Hendrick's... I'm here, because Coulson thinks you could use my help."

He drank the contents, and watched her toss the rings, before asking, "With what?"

She smiled, and tilted her head, "Deathlok."

"If Mike needs work done on his hardware and weapons systems, we don't need another engineer for that," he said simply, placing the flask in the sink.

She gathered the rings again, and passed them off to him, "No... I imagine not... "

"But... I'm not just an engineer, Dr. Fitz... "

He looked at her, waiting, but she pointed to the remaining flasks by the wall.

While he tossed, she explained, "I also work in neuroscience and medicine."

He nodded mildly, "That would probably be beneficial to any project involving Mike."

She smiled, when he retrieved his own booty, and passed her the rings, then she responded simply, "We think so."

______

 

"So you have three doctorates?" he said, impressed.

She nodded, looking at him with mock seriousness for a moment, "And I'm still more fun than you."

He looked mildly offended, "Hey... I'm fun."

She tilted her head, "Maybe..."

"What does that mean?"

"That your level of fun has yet to be determined, Dr. Fitz."

"You can just call me Fitz."

"What do your techs call you?" 

He narrowed his eyes, "Dr. Fitz... What do they call you?"

"Kelly."

"Well, Dr. Kelly-"

"Baker."

"Baker?"

"Kelly's my first name."

"So, you have two PhDs and an MD, and you don't want anyone to call you doctor."

"I don't find it particularly necessary in most settings, no."

He shrugged, "I can see how that would be true."

She smiled, "Good."

______

 

She'd long ago removed her lab coat, confirming to him that she was indeed blessed by God, in mind and in body, and he tried to concentrate on the impossibly amazing genius coming out of her inebriated mouth with his alcohol-logged brain.

They sat leaning against the wall, with the remaining flasks between them on the floor, but no longer playing the game, they just pulled the flasks at random and drank, scooting closer to one another, until no more decanters remained.

They continued to talk about everything and nothing, until eventually, he dropped his hand on her thigh to get her attention, "I'm too drunk to follow anymore of our conversation."

She laughed huskily, and leaned toward him, "I do have a tendency to ramble on."

He answered, low and hoarse, "No, you are... quite charming, but I'm... fuzzy."

She smiled wide, "Fuzzy... Stop it. You'll win me over with your scientific terminology."

He smiled, "Shut it."

She looked him over, and swallowed, "So... We now have some options... "

"Options..." he parroted.

"Cleaning the lab is NOT going to happen tonight, but I will gladly scrub everything down tomorrow... So... "

"So... " he parroted again.

"So... Now we retire for the evening."

He narrowed his eyes, thinking hard, "But... You said we have options?"

She licked her lips, "We do... "

He waited.

"Retire alone or together... "

He smiled, "Together."

"Your room or mine?"

"Mine," he said easily.

"Netflix or... sex?"


End file.
